Cher Oncle Alphard
by Hortensea
Summary: Andromeda Black fugua de chez elle en 1970 pour vivre son amour au grand jour avec Ted Tonks, un sorcier né-moldu. A partir de ce moment-là débuta une correspondance entre un oncle et sa nièce.


_Bonjour à tous et me revoici pour une nouvelle fanfiction qui sera d'ordre épistolaire. _

_Vous n'aurez connaissance que des lettres d'Andromeda afin de comprendre et partager ses découvertes, joies et peines. Cette correspondance durera jusqu'en 1976 où son oncle décèdera._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p>Cher Oncle Alphard,<p>

Je vous écris enfin, pardonnez-moi pour cette attente alors que vous éprouvez tant de sollicitude à mon propos.

J'ai enfin pu retrouver Ted ; mes angoisses ont totalement disparu dès l'instant où j'ai de nouveau pu apercevoir son sourire.

Vous étiez dans le vrai, je m'inquiétais plus que de raison.

Je me suis sentie bien sotte d'avoir pensé qu'il m'avait abandonnée une fois qu'il avait obtenu ce pourquoi il bataillait depuis près de deux ans : que je quitte ma famille pour lui. A y réfléchir davantage, si tel avait été le cas, il aurait agi de la sorte après que je me sois offerte à lui, cela aurait été une victoire éclatante d'avoir détourné la seconde fille Black du chemin. C'est ainsi qu'il aurait fait s'il n'avait pas été de si bonne nature, car de ma vie je n'ai jamais côtoyé si honnête personne. C'est un être droit et lumineux mon Ted, vous savez. Pas une de ces sordides araignées parées de vert et d'argent qui tissent leurs toiles sournoisement afin de piéger leurs victimes.

J'aime Ted et il m'aime tout autant, si ce n'est plus.

Pour tout vous dire de l'affaire, son silence n'était pas de l'indifférence. Il s'avère que son oncle préféré – Philippe, je crois me souvenir – est décédé, aussi ont-ils dû se rendre en Cornouailles pour assister aux funérailles. J'avais adressé la lettre l'informant de ma situation à l'adresse de ses parents, aussi le hibou patientait à sa fenêtre. J'ai agi de manière impulsive en quittant votre résidence pour me rendre chez lui dans le but de le confronter à ce que je pensais être de la lâcheté, de la moquerie.

Je ne puis vous expliquer ma gêne lorsque mes yeux ont croisé les leurs alors que je guettais leur retour, assise sur leurs perron comme une fille de rien. Mais n'était-ce pas ce que j'étais à cet instant ? Je pense même l'être encore. Ted a tout de suite compris, ses parents aussi puisque même sans m'introduire auprès d'eux, ils semblaient savoir qui j'étais. J'eus droit à une accolade des plus chaleureuse...

Ils m'ont accueillie comme si j'étais leur propre enfant, qui revenait d'un long voyage dans la brume. Ce sont des gens charmants, peu importe qu'ils soient moldus. Leur maison est tellement petite face au manoir que la famille possède, mais il se dégage une atmosphère sereine de l'endroit. Une harmonie semble régner entre les époux, une complicité que j'avais rarement vue entre deux adultes à l'exception de Tante Mary-Ann et vous-même.

Il n'y a que deux semaines que je suis ici, à tenter de m'habituer à ce que sera ma nouvelle vie. Je sors peu, jamais seule. Le Londres moldu me semble terriblement hostile, peut-être aurais-je dû suivre cette matière à Poudlard contre l'avis de Père et Mère ; je serais sans doute moins perdue à l'heure actuelle. J'ai l'impression d'être une enfant qui s'étonne de tout et qui découvre la vie... Pour moi qui me suis toujours targuée d'être la plus studieuse et érudite de ma fratrie, il est terriblement gênant voire frustrant de ne pas comprendre ce qui m'entoure. A toutes mes questions, je me sens horriblement stupide car les réponses que l'on me fournit semblent couler de source. J'ai à présent de l'empathie pour les nés-moldus et leurs difficultés à saisir toutes les nuances des discussions sorcières ; je me sens même coupable de les avoir dédaignés lors de mes plus jeunes années à l'école.

Une petite tension a été palpable dans une conversation entre les Tonks, Madame en aurait plus qu'assez que leur « maudit aspirationneur » – une étrange machine qui dévore la poussière et la saleté, je crois – demeure dans le placard sans que ces messieurs ne daignent s'en servir. Elle a déclaré qu'à présent elle n'était plus seule et que l'équilibre des sexes était rétabli de par ma présence, que nous ne nous laisserions pas inonder par l'attitude « bordelique » de ses hommes, de nos hommes.

Mon embrassement constant se succède au fait que je sois touchée de leurs attentions. Monsieur Tonks m'appelle déjà sa petite fille, je crois qu'il s'était déjà pris d'affection pour moi alors que Ted leurs décrivait qui j'étais durant notre scolarité à Poudlard. Madame Tonks me voit plutôt comme une alliée je dirais.

Dieu merci, aucun d'entre eux ne se permet de m'appeler Andy, ce sont des choses qui ne sont réservées qu'à Père et aux filles. J'avoue avoir été surprise voir choquée de toutes les effusions de bons sentiments, d'affection que j'ai reçues de la part des Tonks. Jusqu'alors, en dehors de Ted, Bella et Cissy : personne ne m'avait jamais serrée dans ses bras, pas même vous mon Oncle, car ce sont des choses qui ne se font pas chez les Black.

Je ne suis plus une Black. C'est ce que Bella m'a hurlée à travers le corridor du Manoir alors qu'elle était en visite avec son époux et son beau-frère. Mère a été si peu discrète dans sa fureur que même les elfes de maison – des cuisines – ont dû tout entendre de l'affaire à ce moment là.

Antonin Dolohov n'a pas brisé nos fiançailles et ne compte pas le faire, Père m'a écrit pour me le dire. Il a ajouté que je pouvais rentrer, que je devrais rentrer. Qu'il effacerait mon erreur d'enfant d'un geste de la main, et que personne n'y trouverait rien à redire. Mais que si je me mariais avec Ted, comme je le lui avais énoncé dans notre dernière conversation, qu'il ne pourrait plus rien pour moi. Il m'a presque suppliée de réfléchir à ma situation, de ses tenants et aboutissants selon les choix que je ferai, qu'ensuite il ne serait plus en mesure de me sauver. Je n'ai jamais vu Père courber l'échine devant qui que ce soit. Pensez-vous que Père m'aime vraiment pour braver sa fierté de la sorte?

Je me dois de vous quitter, j'ai promis à Madame Tonks de l'accompagner pour quelques achats en vue des célébrations de fin d'années.

Une dernière confession. Je suis quelque peu peinée à l'idée de songer que cette année Cissy ne me réveillera pas pour mon anniversaire et que Bella ne nous retrouvera pas pour notre notre exceptionnel et traditionnel petit-déjeuner au lit. Ce 24 décembre me semblera bien terne...

Transmettez mes bons sentiments à Tante Mary-Ann et portez-vous bien.

Votre Andromeda.

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que votre lecture a été agréable, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit message pour me livrer vos impressions, cela me fera plaisir.<em>

_A bientôt!_


End file.
